A variable displacement axial piston pump/motor includes a swashplate against which axial pistons are slidably engaged. The swashplate is adapted to pivot about an axis in order to increase or decrease the displacement of the axial piston pump/motor.
Some axial piston pumps/motors include a torque control valve that is adapted to adjust the displacement of the swashplate to limit the maximum torque back on an engine by decreasing flow in high pressure situations, and preventing engine stall. Torque control valves of this type, which are generally of a hydro-mechanical design, typically provide flow to a control piston that is adapted to adjust the position of the swashplate relative to the axis. Improvements are desired.